Sólo un instante de sexo
by KerryRusso
Summary: One shot. Nyo Canadá x USA ¿qué sucede cuando una canadiense tiene ganas de follar? Respuesta: un pequeño acostón. Historia reeditada con algo de lemmon.


-Me pondré algo más cómodo, espera aquí- dijo ella sin temor alguno, con un aire que inspiraba confianza.

Su apartamento no era muy grande, pero era lo suficiente para la estadía de dos personas. La luz de su habitación se encendió de nuevo. Seis pasos largos y ya estaba frente a su ropero buscando las prendas para la ocasión. Sentado ahí en un sofá vichy, obedeciendo inconscientemente a la orden, estaba él. Alfred era de poca paciencia, ataviado con la mente de un niño y la fuerza de un hombre, pésima combinación para un joven aventurero. Eternos le parecían los minutos en los que la joven no daba cuenta de su presencia, pero al final, esos minutos le servían como vuelo para su imaginación. Estaba ya perdido completamente en la nada cuando sintió pasar a su lado una silueta estilizada. Se posó derecho sobre el sofá para ver como una figurilla de lirio se contorneaba frente a sus ojos. 

\- Necesito hacer el amor- musitó Madeline, en un hilo de voz erótico, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Palabras fementidas le parecieron a Alfred, pues la joven sólo consiguió que la abrazaran con tremenda ternura. Frustrada se separó lentamente de los brazos que la contenían con protección y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la sala, consiguiendo la atención de unos ojos azules, que le seguían en cada paso marcado por sus zapatillas.

No me mires así. No pedí tus condolencias– exclamó con la dignidad rasgada, mientras huía de la inminente derrota con pasos aletargados. Alfred, estático, sólo la observaba confundido.  
La sala comenzaba a estrecharse para Madeline, cada que pensaba en las infinitas posibilidades de llevar a cabo su artimaña. Sus pasos ya eran más cortos y lentos y sus ojos no dejaban de inquirir al rubio.

-¡Basta!- dijo con firmeza. Caminó hasta aquel bulto postrado en su indecisión y en una acometida capturó su boca en un beso firme. El mundo se detuvo un momento. La sorpresa era su mejor carta y la había jugado muy pronto. Los tímidos labios de Alfred ya los había conseguido, pero no le duró mucho la victoria. No pudo saborearla como quiso. La mano trémula de Alfred la apartó lo suficiente como para que esta captará erróneamente su gesto. Triste bajo su mirada la pequeña rubia.

-Alfred yo… lo siento. No debí hacerlo- se retractó de inmediato. La resignación llegó antes de tiempo, sin lucha. Una sonrisa compasiva apareció como bandera de tregua, y la animó a sonreír también. Un suspiro de derrota salió de su boca, un suspiro que fue opacado inmediatamente por unos labios.  
Alfred tomó su rostro y se acercó para asegurarle que todo estaba bien y un beso le bastó para hacerlo. Lo hizo lentamente al principio, saboreando los finos labios sabor a maple. Pero la sutileza fue poco a poco tornándose en una beso cada vez más profundo, sin descanso para inspirar el aire tibio que comenzaba a condensarse en la habitación a causa del fervor del momento.

El peso de la joven la hundía sobre el pecho del americano, perfectamente podía él abrazarla contra sí. El único descanso que hubo entre sus bocas fue otra mirada, una mirada intrépida que evocaba la pasión a la cual terminarían sucumbiendo. Nuevamente se besaron con intensidad, con nuevas caricias que insuficientemente se limitaban a solo una parte de sus cuerpos. Las prendas caras, la chaqueta americana, el liviano vestido parisino, todo eso quedó reducido a trapos banales. Bastó el deseo incontrolable de poseerse para que terminaran uno con otro, cuerpo a cuerpo, desnudos, sin nada que les estorbara de disfrutarse.

Alfred le besaba el cuello con delicadeza cuando su moderación le permitía. Le mordía los labios como tiernas manzanas, y así, lentamente, bajó hasta su pecho, donde se encargó de jugar con sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros. Plácidamente probaba, lamía, haciendo suspirar a la canadiense. Madeline enflaquecía. Delirante sólo podía musitar unas cuantas sílabas sin conexión, y como un resquicio de voces animales internas, impelían a Alfred a besarla con desesperación. Beato, amante, egoísta teniéndola para sí, continuaba bajando sus labios para, ahora, rozar su cálido vientre. Sus manos masajeaban su cintura.

La canadiense estaba pendiente de los labios del rubio ¿A dónde se dirige? Pensó rápidamente nerviosa, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Al momento un sonrojo le coloreó las mejillas. Un suspiro se transformó en un gemido cohibido. Arqueó la espalda por inercia, enterró las manos en los cojines abultados buscando algo sólido de que sostenerse. Alfred jugaba libremente en su entrepierna, introduciendo poco a poco su lengua, penetrándola con suavidad. Madeline se contenía torturándose.

No podía seguir así, ese no era el plan, la cosa era de dos, se dijo a sí misma. Pasó lentamente sus manos sobre los cabellos de Alfred y de un pequeño tirón lo apartó de su parte baja. Le miró suplicante. Un buen amante como él sabía que era una señal, sabía que ahora ella quería elevar la situación, llegar a la apoteosis de un lívido inhumano. Así pues, la tomó de la cadera, acarició sus delicadas piernas y la colocó con cuidado observándola de nuevo con admiración. Un beso fue la treta que le sirvió como distracción antes de hacerla suya. Tomó lentamente su miembro, ya erguido y rebosante de un brillo inexplicable, y de un solo movimiento consiguió introducirlo en la delicada cavidad de la joven.

La piel se les erizó completamente al sentir el desliz y el roce de sus partes excitadas. Ahora el sonido de sus cuerpos no podía ser reprimido. Comenzaban los dos a moverse a una cadencia armónica, él penetrando en ella, profunda y lentamente, tocando el interior con paciencia. Ella no podía contener cada exaltación de su cuerpo, su respiración se agitaba, sus caderas se movían de arriba para abajo sintiendo como Alfred se introducía en ella. Madeline le abrazaba con sus piernas la espalda. Cuánto desenfreno y cuánta excitación se podía coger del ambiente con apenas escuchar y ver el fragor de los cuerpos cálidos. De nuevo él buscaba sus labios en un intento de amenizar el acto, pero su respiración se acortaba, el calor le invadía el cuerpo hirviendo su sangre, robándole el oxígeno. Los gemidos se volvían más roncos y cortos, las caricias se repartían por todas partes. Él le besaba los senos, los estrujaba, le sujetaba de los muslos, la acercaba más hacía sí para llegar más profundo, hasta el quiebre. Ella sólo se excitaba más elevándose y volviendo a caer. Alfred comenzaba a perderse en sus desvaríos, sus manos vacilaban por el esfuerzo de sostenerse sobre la diminuta canadiense. Su cuerpo temblaba cada que se movía dentro de Maddie

La piel de lirio se eriza cada vez más, constantes escalofríos le atacaban todo el cuerpo. Las intromisiones eran violentas, asfixiantes, el miembro duro sólo le daba un tortuoso placer, que, si no le bastaba, tenía por opción, gemir con las cálidas manos del americano enroscándose en sus muslos y en sus pechos.

Era un éxtasis constante. El eco de esa estancia parecía fundirse con el sonoro desahogue de sus fantasías reprimidas. Estaban a punto de reventar el cielo. Ya no eran conscientes del ruido que hacían, sus cuerpos estaban por entregarse al fin, llegando a su pleno orgasmo, locamente embriagados. El roce placentero de sus sexos y los besos ávidos de pasión los arrastraron a un cielo que ardía. Madeline sintió como un líquido caliente se derramó dentro y que después de unos instantes se escurrió en un delgado hilo blanquecino. Un gemido liberó toda tensión. Alfred tomó un gran suspiro y vencido se dejó caer al lado de la chica. La miró de nuevo, riendo pasó dos dedos por la silueta de aquel níveo cuerpo, y se acercó lo más sensatamente posible hasta el rostro encendido de la rubia

-Little sister, no me pidas un cariño de nuevo, que no lo volveré a hacer- rió irónicamente mientras le daba la espalda. 


End file.
